


Eleventy_kink Fills

by DonRicci



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Clothing, Clothing Kink, Community: eleventy_kink, Crack, Dry Humping, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various fills I've written for prompts on eleventy_kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Clothing Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 11/Amy clothing worship, masturbating against the other person's clothing

The Doctor was out doing god knows what, and Amy was bored. She had resorted to looking through the Doctor's room for something to keep her entertained. Eventually she'd given up and flopped down onto the Doctor's bed. It smelled like him, and faintly like something that might have been sex.

Did the Doctor ever wank, she wondered? What did he think about, if he did? Her? She certainly thought about him.

Graphic fantasies filled her head, and that was when she caught sight of it, laying innocently on the bedside table, bright, inviting red. She reached for it, picking it up and rubbing her cheek against it. Yes. Perfect.

Amy had finally found the point of that infuriating bow tie, the one she always wanted to rip off the Doctor's neck, sometimes in lust and sometimes to strangle him with, although she supposed she could strangle him with it in lust, it all depended on whether he liked that kind of thing.

Amy stripped out of her clothes and sighed in pleasure, spreading out on the bed, the Doctor's bed, she reminded herself, sending a little thrill down her spine. She wrapped the bow tie around two fingers, first bringing it up to her mouth and sucking on it, wrapping her tongue around it, reveling in the silky smooth fabric and the feel of it against her tongue.

Next Amy brought it down to her nipple, rubbing it across, sending warm, tingling feelings through her, and she bit her other hand to keep it from traveling downward. She used the fabric to stroke her nipples gently, the rest of her writhing against the bed, trying to find relief. Eventually, very aware that the Doctor could be back at any time, and that this really was his bed (though, wasn't that part of the thrill?) she slid her hand from her chest, tracing the piece of red fabric over her slit. What if the Doctor did this?

She imagined him, hand around his cock, bow tie between the two, providing silky friction. Amy groaned, moving the bow tie up to rub against her clit, arching against the material, graphic fantasies playing out in her head. She was close now, but she wanted, god she wanted...

She slipped the bowtie, still wrapped around her two fingers, inside herself, and it was amazing, the friction glorious. On her next thrust she tightened her muscles and concentrated solely on the friction until she felt a her orgasm wash over her, burning away everything but tactile sensation. Eventually she came down, laying on the bed, letting the tingling afterglow wash over her.

Later, as she was sitting in the TARDIS's kitchen, she heard the Doctor scream. A minute later he came running into the room, "Amy!"

"What, Doctor, what is it!"

"Has Jack been here!"

"Not that I know of, who's Jack and why would he have been here."

"My bow tie is all wet! Again!"


	2. Accidental Stimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "I know we've already had some accidental stimulation for Amy, but what I REALLY want is for the Doctor to be so turned on by something, preferably Amy, and to try to keep himself in check until he can get alone. But something sets him off, friction or bumping into Amy or something and he comes in his pants and she knows it."

He hadn't noticed at first, then he hadn't paid attention, now he was having a hard time not noticing.

The mouth...

He shook his head and looked away, hair flopping in his face, and tried to pretend he wasn't seeing Amy, currently sucking on the pen he'd handed her earlier. Trying to pretend he wasn't hard.

He crossed over to the other side of the console, putting quite a bit of TARDIS between himself and Amy. But not nearly enough. These pants had been a bad choice. He shifted his weight and nearly moaned, biting his lip, allowing his hair to flop back into one eye, resting his hands on the console, head bent.

"You okay, Doctor?" Amy asked, and oh god, now she was biting her thumb, probably anxious, but god. He was so hard. He could feel the wet spot on the front of his pants from pre-come.

He managed to work his way around the wall, hiding his hard-on from Amy the whole way, or so he hoped. The door was locked.

"COME ON! OPEN UP!" He all but shouted at the TARDIS.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Amy looked up again.

"TARDIS has locked the door!"

"Maybe she's mad at you?" Amy suggested.

"Maybe..." The Doctor sighed, waiting for Amy to look back down before beginning the journey back to the console. Every step was delicious torture, and he was sure he was going to come any second now. He was so close to orgasm, he could feel it. He grit his teeth and tried as hard as he could to hold it back, finally making it to the console, relaxing a fraction, trying to will it away. It wasn't happening.

Eventually, Amy stood up, walking toward the door, past him. He tried to move away, but it was too late. She bumped into him, pushing his throbbing erection up against the console. He tried to hold back, but it was too much, the little bit of contact, the friction of the console, pressing against him, Amy close behind his back.

He bit back a shout, which tore out of his throat as a strangled whimper instead. His knees buckled and he grabbed the console for support as waves of white-hot relief washed over him. He was dimly aware of the spreading wet patch on the front of his trousers and the console, of his come dripping down his legs.

When he finally came back down, Amy was looking at him worriedly, "You sure you're okay, Doctor? You seem a bit..."

"I'm fine, Amy."

She headed for the door, pulling it open, "Hey, look, it's not locked."

...

"That was hot, by the way, I might even clean the console later. With my tongue."

And then the door swung shut behind her.

The Doctor looked up at the TARDIS's ceiling, "I hope you're happy, you pervert."


	3. Doctor/Bowtie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt (or comment in response to a similar prompt) "I… actually would really like to see Doctor/Bowtie. Just trying to wrap my brain around the concept has entertained me for the last five minutes, so I can only imagine how awesome an entire fic would be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if a tiny, completely ignorable bit of Doctor/Jack crept in there. I promise, I can't help it, it's second nature to me!

The Doctor closed the door to his room and shed his tweed jacket quite happily, it had been quite an eventful day, with all that running, but somehow he was still buzzing with energy. He bounced about for a while, trying to find something to occupy himself with. Eventually he plopped down in a chair, untying his bow tie and examining it.

It was quite a nice bow tie, wasn't it? You could do a lot of things with bow ties, you could tie a lot of things with bow ties. His was particularly nice, all soft and red and beautiful. He stroked it absently, trailing it across his face and neck.

He allowed it to dip down into his shirt, traveling across his chest, brushing a nipple. He shed his shirt before continuing to allow the bow tie to explore his body. He was quite aware of his erection, pressing against the confines of his pants.

"Patience, my love," he murmured to the bow tie, stroking it, "You'll get what you want."

He slid the bow tie across his stomach, watching, fascinated, as the muscles there contracted. He draped the bow tie against his stomach as he undid his trousers, pushing them down his legs.

He slumped lower in the chair, spreading his legs, making room for what he was about to do. He wrapped the bow tie around his cock and tied it, just tight enough around the base to keep him from coming. Then he began to stroke himself.

It was perfect, delicious, a building pleasure, riding the edge of orgasm, never quite being able to get there.

Eventually he managed to remove his hand from his erection and brought it to the bow tie, neatly pulling it off. The light, fluttering contact of the beautiful piece of fabric was enough that he came, bucking uncontrollably as spurts of warm liquid shot from him, covering his stomach, the chair, and the bow tie.

Eventually, a long time later, he climbed into bed, staring at the bow tie.

"You're beautiful. I think I'll name you Jack."

He fell asleep clutching the length of fabric to his chest.


	4. Misplaced Comment Fic 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a fic for the misplaced comment: "This...might be my favorite thing EVER! Sexy-funny is my favorite genre. And I LOVE each of the five things you picked; especially the masturbation one..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, crack!fic-ish

"This," the Doctor declared, "Might be my favorite thing EVER!"

He looked down at the combination of items in Amy's shopping bag. He pulled out a book, "This is my favorite genre."

"You read trashy comedy romance novels?"

"Of course, how else is a Time Lord to keep himself occupied?" He tossed the book back into the bag, "Oh Amy, I just LOVE the five things you picked out, especially the masturbation one!"

Amy rolled her eyes and snatched the vibrator from the Doctor's hand, throwing it back in the bag and storming out, "You're such a pervert Doctor!"


	5. Misplaced Comment Fic 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to the misplaced comment "Very hot and wonderfully written! I'll be in my bunk!"

"Amy, do you know anything about this?"

"About what, Doctor?"

"This," the Doctor gestured to the screen, "Someone has been writing porn about Rory and I!"

Amy shrugged, "Nope, no clue."

"Well, whoever wrote it, it's very hot, and wonderfully written!" The Doctor said happily, and waltzed off. Amy leaned over to read the screen.

After a moment she grinned, "I'll be in my bunk."

The TARDIS smiled quietly to herself.


	6. Misplaced Comment Fic 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to the misplaced comment: "Usually the costume ones don't do much for me. But this. ngh. THIS was hot."

"That's amazing, Amy."

"Really?" Amy turned to face the Doctor after fastening the bowtie around her neck.

"Yeah, usually costumes don't do much for me, but..." He made an incoherent sound, "That is HOT."

"Doctor, it's what you wear every day."

"Exactly!"

Amy sighed, "Since I dressed up in your clothes, you have to dress up in mine."

The Doctor grinned, "With pleasure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get a kick out of the fact that not only did I write this misplaced comment fic, I was also the author of the fic that this comment was originally intended for (see Clothing Worship).


	7. To the Pub!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Rory/Eleven- Rory takes Eleven down to the pub. Things get out of hand on the way back."

"So," the Doctor said once Amy had rounded the corner, "What do normal blokes do when their Amy abandons them?"

"Not all blokes have an Amy, Doctor."

The Doctor thought about this intensely before concluding, "You're right, we must be very lucky."

"Normal blokes go down to the pub."

"I can do that. C'mon, let's go!" The Doctor grabbed Rory's arm and dragged him off.

... "Um, the pub's in the other direction."

Rory had gotten them a corner seat and drinks, and they'd been there for a while. He was suspecting the Doctor was quite drunk by now.

"C'mon Doctor, it's getting dark, we should get back to the TARDIS."

The Doctor said nothing, but followed obediently when Rory led the way out of the pub. Rory had been expecting some trouble getting back to the TARDIS, but he hadn't been expecting the Doctor to pin him up against a wall, just out of sight, and plant a sloppy kiss on his mouth.

Rory froze in shock, which allowed the Doctor to rub his erection against Rory's and dammit, he shouldn't be aroused by this.

"Doctor!" Rory shoved the Doctor off him, "No."

The look on the Doctor's face was heartbreaking, his hair flopped over his forehead, his bottom lip began trembling, and tears welled up in his eyes, "But... I want..."

"Doctor, don't..."

"Rory," the Doctor whimpered, beginning to cry, "Please, just let me..."

He reached for Rory's crotch again, and Rory let him. He knew he shouldn't, but it would be nice to get some relief, and the look on the Doctor's face was truly heartbreaking.

Rory allowed the Doctor to pull his pants down his thighs a little and take hold of his cock. From there, everything got a little fuzzy.

There were waves of pleasure, the Doctor's hand, the wall of the alley, and then release, a strangled moan, and then he was slumped against the wall, the Doctor's head resting on his thigh.

"C'mon Doctor," Rory pulled the Doctor up, "Let's get back to the TARDIS."

Only then did he realize that the Doctor had come as well. He detachedly fastened the Doctor's pants, and then his own, leading the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

The next morning the Doctor waltzed enthusiastically into the kitchen, "What did we do last night, Rory"? I can't remember a thing after the twenty-seventh pint."

Rory wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved.

"Nothing special."


	8. London Eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Eleven and companion of your choice shagging in one of the passenger capsules of the London Eye ferris wheel. Bonus points for the Doctor (while in flagrante delicto with companion) making rude gestures and/or faces through the windows of his capsule at some of his enemies-Sontarans, Cybermen, Daleks, whatever-who have followed them onto the Eye and are in the next capsule over."

"Where do we go!" Jack shouted to the Doctor, who looked around wildly, and then pointed.

"What!"

"There, the London Eye!"

"Good idea, it'll buy us some time to think of a plan!"

The Doctor had flashed the psychic paper and gotten them onto the next capsule. When they were safe inside the glass, for the moment, Jack looked down, and let out an impressive string of curse words.

"What?" The Doctor looked at him, and then looked down to realize that the aliens that had been chasing them had boarded the next capsule.

The Doctor had begun pacing and rambling about something-or-other, clearly distressed.

"And now we have to wait thirty minutes and do nothing whi-"

"Doctor," Jack was standing in front of him.

"Yes?"

"Calm down."

Then Jack kissed him.

It was rather nicer than he remembered kissing being, given that the only other time he'd been kissed recently it had been by Amy, who had been, well, Amy. And a girl. He'd never really been attracted to girls, had stopped trying the first time Koschei had kissed him and- Rassilon, Jack was an amazing kisser.

The Doctor parted his lips involuntarily, allowing Jack access to the inside of his mouth, which Jack took happily, bringing his hands up to lace his fingers in the Doctor's hair, tugging.

Jack ground his erection against the Doctor's hip, and the Doctor brought a leg up to hook around Jack's leg, giving him better access.

When Jack finally came up for air, the Doctor let his head fall back against the wall of the capsule, glancing up to make sure the people on the next capsule up weren't watching, but they were looking out the other way. He looked back at Jack, who was panting and looking at him with an expression the Doctor didn't care to evaluate too closely; it may have been love.

He jerked his hips up against Jack's and heard Jack's breath catch. Jack bent his head down and began pressing slightly sloppy kisses to the Doctor's jaw. The Doctor tilted his head to allow Jack to kiss down his neck, all the time rhythmically grinding into him.

"Don't know," he gasped, then moaned as Jack began sucking on a particular spot, "Why I didn't do this with you earlier. It's very nice."

"You're doing it now, that's the point."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

Jack had pushed the tweed jacket off the Doctor's shoulders and was sliding his hands under his shirt. His hands were warm and the Doctor moaned happily at the contact.

Suddenly, Jack was carrying him over to the bench in the middle of the capsule. He spread his greatcoat over it and laid the Doctor down. He bent down and pressed his hand to the bulge in the Doctor's trousers before moving it up and undoing the button, pulling the zipper down.

He pushed the Doctor's pants down his legs, just far enough for good access, and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Do you always carry lube around with you?"

"Well, I'm always ready for sex. I do have a reputation to uphold, you know, although I'd be perfectly happy to ruin it for you."

The Doctor didn't want to examine that statement too closely, so instead he wriggled a bit and Jack took it as a cue squeeze some of the lube out onto his fingers and push one into the Doctor, who jumped, "Rassilon! A little warning would be nice, Jack!"

"Sorry." Jack didn't look sorry at all.

"Just get on with i-aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" The Doctor arched into Jack's touch as he added another finger and found the Doctor's prostate, or the Time Lord approximation thereof.

Jack finished preparing the Doctor, and opened his own pants, bracing his hands on either side of the Doctor and pressing into him slowly.

Jack looked beautiful like this, the Doctor though, with his jaw clenched and his eyes closed, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat from a combination of arousal and their earlier exercise.

Jack pulled out, and the first thrust back in pushed the Doctor's head over the edge of the bench to see the aliens in the pod, now above them, staring. He brought a hand up and flipped them off, then made a gesture that was considered extremely rude in their culture, much to their indignation.

One raised a hand, his human disguise wavering for a moment, and made the gesture back with the revealed tentacle.

Jack laughed at the Doctor's antics, but it was cut off with a grunt as he thrust back into the Doctor again. The next couple minutes were lost in pleasure until finally Jack came, and so did the Doctor, arching up into him and shouting.

When they came down, Jack stood up and fastened his pants, helping the Doctor do the same. The Doctor put on his jacket as Jack put on his greatcoat, extremely grateful that it hid the stain on his shirt.

"Fuck." Jack said suddenly.

"What?"

"We forgot to think of a plan."

The leader of the aliens stood before them, "We have decided that Earth coitus is much more interesting than fighting, and so have decided to adopt the slogan 'make coitus, not war'. We will find jobs in places you Earth people call 'brothels' so we may enjoy it. Thank you very much for your demonstration in the matter."

"You're welcome." Jack bowed, and led the slightly stunned Doctor off in the direction of the TARDIS.


	9. Involuntary Arousal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "Eleven/anyone: involuntary arousal.
> 
> I'm just really turned on by the mental image of the Doctor straining to keep his erection under control but being unable to stop his hips from rocking as he humps the air in desperation. I know this little moment has appeared in a number of other pr0ns in this meme, but you can never have too much of a good thing, right?"

The Doctor wasn't quite sure how he'd gotten into this predicament. One minute he'd been walking down the street toward the TARDIS, and the next he'd been waking up here with a splitting headache.

Someone stabbed a needle into his neck and injected something. He felt the headache begin to go away.

"Doctor."

He knew that voice. That couldn't be good. In fact, it was probably bad. Really bad. Really, colossally bad. Huge bad.

He gulped. "Yes, Master?"

"I love it when you use my name."

"How are you still alive?"

"Don't ask stupid questions!" A hand, undoubtedly the Master's, landed across his cheek.

"You haven't regenerated."

Another slap.

"Stop slapping me!"

Slap.

The Master, "What's with the bow tie?"

"Bow ties are cool!"

Slap.

"Hey! Not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war, Doctor," the Master, in a suit, entered his line of sight, tipping his head to look at the Doctor. It made the Doctor shudder, no intelligent being should look that primal. Or that hot.

No.

No. The Master wasn't hot. He wasn't attracted. He certainly didn't have an erection from the sheer, animal lust clearly shining out of the Master's eyes. Definitely not.

"Um. So... why am I here? I mean, why are you here? I mean, why do you have me here?"

"I was bored."

"Interesting thing, boredom. It leads to all sorts of unsavory activities, such as kidnapping me and- Wait, did you say love?"

"Surely it can't be any big secret by now, Doctor. I love you, that's why I'm doing this for you."

The Doctor chose to tactfully pretend that bit of the conversation had never happened. "Doing what for me? You aren't doing anything for me!"

The Master licked his lips. "Oh, but I will be. See, you'll like this. You'll like this a lot."

The Master reached out to trace the outline of the Doctor's erection through his trousers, and the Doctor bit back a whimper.

"See, Doctor, I'm going to satisfy myself, right here in front of you. It's up to you what relief you get. I may even give you something, if you're a good little Doctor."

"I don't need anything, oh no, nothing for me, don't need anything, just let me go, less work than keeping me here, at any rate."

"Oh no, no Doctor. I won't let you go, then we wouldn't have any fun, and I know how you like fun.

"Actually, it depends what type of fun, and I don't think I'll like the fun you have in mind, so if you would be so kind as to let me go so I can get back to my companions..."

"Do I need to gag you, Doctor?" The Master asked, "Just hang there and enjoy the show. Not that you can go anywhere."

And with that, the Master shed his suit jacket and propped himself up on the wall opposite the Doctor, reaching up to remove his tie. For once, the Doctor had no words, so he obeyed the Master and just watched.

When the Master dropped his tie on the floor, he brought his fingers up to trace his lips before darting his tongue out to lick the pad of one, and then trail the finger in question down his neck.

He flipped the collar of his shirt up, and opened the first button. The Doctor's mouth went dry.

The second button. The Doctor was quite aware of the persistent erection pressing against his trousers, and mentally shouted at himself to control it. He couldn't.

The third button. He could feel trails of tingling heat on his own body, wherever the Master's fingers moved.

The fourth button. Only two more to go, and this really, really shouldn't be as much of a turn on as it was.

The fifth button, accompanied by rolled up sleeves.

The sixth and last button, and now the shirt was hanging open, the Master's chest teasing him. The Master slid his hands back up his chest, opening his shirt wider. The Doctor could see the erection pressed against the inside of the other's pants, so much like his own.

The Master sucked on a finger briefly and allowed it to circle a nipple, rubbing over the little nub and leaving it to harden, exposed to open air. He moved on to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment, then allowed his hand to travel down briefly to his cock for a moment, pressing against it in his pants.

The Doctor almost bit through his lip, wanting to seek relief, but didn't. It took every ounce of his will not to twist his body, try to find some friction. His dick was aching so badly. He needed something, some relief.

The Master stalked over to him, grinning like the cat that got the canary. He clicked his tongue, "That can't be very comfortable, Doctor."

He reached out, and the Doctor attempted to thrust into his hand, which was quickly snatched away, "Now, now, none of that."

The Master brought an arm up against the Doctor's abdomen, stilling any further movement of his hips, and unfastened the Doctor's pants. He pulled the zip down and the Doctor's cock bounced out of it's restraints.

"There, isn't that better, Doctor?" The Master retreated to his original position, resuming his stance against the wall, although with legs widened a bit. He allowed his hand to travel down his chest again, teasing his nipples. He moaned under his own ministrations, writhing against the wall, shamelessly thrusting his hips into nothing.

The Doctor jerked his hips, just a bit, and cried out in frustration when it did absolutely nothing to relieve his aching erection. The Master laughed and slid his hand down to cup his crotch, pushing the bulge in his trousers into his hand over and over again, throwing his head back shamelessly.

Now the Doctor had abandoned all pretense of restraint. He was writhing in his restraints, not even able to brace his feet on the floor. His hips bucked wildly, cock bouncing with every movement against his shirt and the flaps of his open pants, getting no relief, but crying out at the movements. Tears ran down his face, and he didn't even notice in his desperation to get an unattainable release.

He felt his balls tighten, but no release was forthcoming. He was stuck, just on the edge. He threw his head back, teeth clenched, eyes shut. When he opened them again, body still jerking spastically, he saw the Master. He was leaning against the wall, still, feet braced against the floor of the room. He was undoing his fly, and as the Doctor watched he pulled his cock out and wrapped his hand around it, moaning.

"Doctor, that's- that's, ah, so good. I'm so glad... I can do this, you see. Oh, Doctor..." He trailed off into a moan, jerking his cock faster, "See, I can do this at my own speed. I can do this however I want, because that's what tortures you the most right now, me being able to do this, you not."

And with that he came, cock pulsing, spurts of semen spilling out, over his hand and onto the floor.

The Doctor felt his balls tighten to the point of excruciating pleasure, but he was still unable to get release, no matter how wildly he bucked his hips, how hard he tried.

He threw his head back and screamed, the lust invading his mind and driving him wild.

"Oh, Doctor, you've been such a good boy, I think I'll let you come now," and with that the Master stood up straight, walked across the room, and picked up a piece of rough cloth. The Doctor shuddered helplessly.

The Master carried the cloth over to the Doctor and quickly stroked him once with it, taking care to make it rough, make it hurt. The Doctor let out a shout as his release finally overtook him, white hot pleasure coursing through every nerve ending of his body, which was jerking.

When he finally came down, the Master was unlocking the shackles that had been keeping him suspended for so long, and the Doctor fell to the floor in a boneless heap.

"Well," the Master said, stroking through the Doctor's hair, "That was fun, we'll have to do it again sometime."

And with that he turned and exited the room, leaving the Doctor shivering on the floor.


	10. Misplaced Comment Fic 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the misplaced comment: "I feel rather disturbed by how much I liked that."

The Doctor fell back on the sheets, head coming to rest against Rory's shoulder, and Amy draped herself over them both.

"See, boys!" Amy remarked, delighted with herself, "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

"Actually, I feel rather disturbed by how much I liked that."

Rory nodded, in complete agreement with the Doctor, "Seconded."

"Well, you both liked it, yeah? We'll have to do it again sometime."

Rory exchanged a glance with the Doctor, "I think I'd like that."


	11. Misplaced Comment Fic 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written in response to the misplaced comment "Ok, there's no way that stops there! You're killing me! More please!"

Jack lifted his head up to look at the Doctor. He was beautiful, head tipped back, eyes closed, hands fisted in the sheets. Somehow he still had that blasted bow tie on, despite having removed all the rest of his clothing.

The Doctor opened his eyes to glare at Jack, "Okay, there's no way that stops there!"

"I dunno, Doctor..." Jack gave him a skeptical look, and the Doctor tilted his hips up a bit.

Jack just shrugged and sat up.

"You're killing me! I was so close!"

"You get three chances to say the right thing."

"Uh," the Doctor thought for a moment, "You're the most amazing person ever and if you let me come I'll love you forever?"

"Tempting, but no." Jack crossed his legs and reached out to run his fingers over the Doctor's leg.

"Uh... I'll let you tie me up next time?"

"Again, tempting, but still no."

The Doctor rifled through his brain, trying to come up with something, before finally giving up.

"More, please?"

In response, Jack lowered his head and slid his mouth back onto the Doctor's cock.


	12. Dry Humping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt: "So, this kink meme has helped me discover a brand-new kink of mine, and boy am I eager to test drive it. Namely, I think that the doctor (ESPECIALLY this one) is exceptionally hot in clothed sex-like activities. Namely: dry humping. I think the thought of him being so very overwhelmed by lust that he can't stop long enough to get undressed before he comes in his pants to be REALLY HOT. So, um, yeah. Any and all descriptions of such an activity would be greatly appreciated, especially if they involve (mild) embarrassment on his part."

Sometimes the Doctor wondered about the companions he had decided to take on in this regeneration, all companions (or something of the sort) from his past. He wasn't quite sure how it had happened, it just had.

Amy and Rory had gotten their happy ending, gone home, and somehow he'd picked up his current two companions, who he had then gone and fallen into a relationship with, somehow.

His choice of companions was why he was where he was right now. He had been walking past the jump seat when the Master had snagged him around the waist and pulled him onto his lap. He had ended up with his legs either side of the Master's, his arse pressed right up against the other Time Lord's hips.

About the only thing he could do in his current position was watch Jack, who was caressing the TARDIS console in an extremely sexual manner. The Master had been kissing the back of the Doctor's neck, but when he got to his bow tie he had instead taken the piece of fabric in his teeth and experimentally tugged at it. The blonde was now chewing on the bowtie absently while allowing his hands to slip under the Doctor's shirt and wander up his chest.

Suddenly the Doctor was flipped around and the Master was untying his bow tie using only his teeth. The Master had moved one of his legs out of the way so the Doctor was precariously perched on the other one, trying his best not to fall off, and the Master's thigh was in direct contact with his crotch.

The bow tie was pulled off and tossed aside and the Master's mouth was attacking his neck. His hips thrust against the Master's thigh and he almost lost his balance. Suddenly there were hands on his sides, holding him in place. Jack's.

The Master's hands, in the meantime, unbuttoned his shirt. One travelled down to the bulge in the Doctor's pants momentarily before travelling up to lace in his dark hair and firmly tug his head back and to the side.

Honestly, he wasn't sure how they managed to keep their precarious balance in the small chair. He experimentally thrust against the Master's leg again, shivering at the small amount of pleasure it brought. Not nearly enough.

He couldn't really thrust forward, so instead he thrust down. Rocking his hips to repeatedly press his erection against the other Time Lord's thigh. He thought he should probably stop if this was going to go anywhere. Stop and get them to a bed or somewhere more appropriate and less precarious.

But he figured he could hang on a few more seconds. After all, this felt so good, and he didn't want to stop yet.

He moved his hands to either side of the Master to brace on the jump seat and get more leverage, but there was none to be found, and so he just grabbed onto the Master instead.

He should really stop. Right now. Or he wouldn't be able to.

But then the Master shifted his leg up and Jack took more of the Doctor's weight in his hands, helping him move, and ohRassilonjustthereyes!

And then he was coming in his pants like a teenager. He couldn't help himself. He tried to hold back, but his hips were jerking, grinding his crotch against the Master's leg, and he couldn't stop. His legs clamped down around the Master's leg and he pulled the Master close to attempt to keep his balance.

When he came back down from the sudden orgasm there were two pairs of arms wrapped around him; the Master's from the front and Jack's from the back. His forehead was pressed against the other Time Lord's and he could feel Jack's head resting on his shoulder.

He sat up a bit straighter and slid off the Master's lap, wincing at the sudden pain in moving from such an uncomfortable position after having been in it for so long. The front of his pants was sticky and cold, and his cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

The Master just chuckled and allowed Jack to pull him up and thoroughly kiss him while the Doctor watched.

And then the Doctor did what he had intended to do all along and took them to bed.


End file.
